Thomas
Thomas, officially titled Thomas The Tank Engine, is the protagonist of The Events of Sudrian History. He was the second engine to come to Sodor, closely following Edward. He currently works on his branch line, mainly pulling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Although, he does take freight trains on a few occasions. Appearances Season 1 "New Conflicts" Thomas first appears puffing up to Knapford Station to start work. He stops to greet a saddened Diesel, and asks what's wrong. After hearing Diesel's dilemma, Thomas suggests that Diesel just pretends that they aren't there and just go about his work. He then puffs away without a goodbye.He later arrives back at Knapford, just in time to hear James insult Diesel. Infuriated by James' rudeness, Thomas responds by saying that Sir Topham Hatt should've scrapped him after he crashed into some tar wagons. He then angrily chuffs away, leaving James and Diesel speechless. "Keep On Keeping On" Thomas is seen at the late night argument at Tidmouth Sheds, although he stays silent. Presumably not wanting to intervene in the heated debate and rise the tensions even higher. "By A Hair" Thomas puffs into Wellsworth Station, overhearing Percy insult Diesel. He is shocked hearing him say that, telling him he shouldn't listen to what James says. He deflects when Percy mentions how Thomas didn't say anything last night, stating that he needs to make his own conclusions. After Percy leaves, he apologizes to Diesel, saying how he can be "easily influenced". Later, when Edward passes through Wellsworth, Thomas has left. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Thomas is busy shunting in Knapford Yards when James pulls up and asks him to shunt his coaches, as tender engines don't shunt. Thomas agrees, but remarks that that attitude brought Percy to the railway, and if he kept it up, one or maybe even two tank engines could arrive on the island. Later, Thomas is shunting James' coaches and passes Emily. She sees a goods train ahead and warns Thomas, but he crashes into it. Edward then arrives with Sir Topham Hatt and lifts him back onto the line, before Emily shunts him to the Works. One week later, Thomas pulls into the yard to find Toby, along with two new engines. Sir Topham Hatt introduces them as "Lady" and "Arthur". Lady leaves to get to work, and after some chit-chat, Arthur leaves as well. Confused, Thomas shrugs it off and goes to find Annie and Clarabel. "Hostility" Thomas will appear in this episode. "Breaking Point" TBA List of Appearances * "New Conflicts" * "Keep On Keeping On" (No Lines) * "By A Hair" * "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Trivia * Thomas is the first steam engine to speak in the series, but the second overall, the first being Diesel 10. * Thomas is the only character to have two different voice actors, Donald 9 and Douglas 10, then Avonside Studios 0-4, his current VA. * Thomas and Edward are the only characters to have appeared in every episode so far. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Alive